


Flash Forward

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Identity Reveal, Multi, Salt, Seeing the future, Threesome, cross posted on tumblr, ml salt, mostly to adrien and lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: An Akuma who can show you your future is running around Paris, blasting people while she tries to get to the object of her affections. Marinette learns a few interesting things about her future...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 563





	Flash Forward

An akuma who would show you your future? That was… a new one. Honestly- Marinette just wanted to bang her head against the wall when Flash Forward showed up.

“I told him!” She shouted. “I told him we were meant to be!!! I’ll show everyone!!!” She pointed the weapon she had at the guy she had apparently been stalking for a while. One Tim Drake-Wayne, the world’s youngest CEO. He’d come to Paris to oversee some projects the WE branch was doing here. Apparently, he turned her down.

Marinette tensed, unable to run off and transform. Lila was whispering her worries her old friend would get hurt. Alya was live-streaming. She couldn’t move.

When Flash Forward used her weapon it created a screen above the person to reveal their future. It kept playing out. 

Tim Drake-Wayne was no different. The energy burst hit him and above his head a screen popped up showing him in a kitchen, drinking coffee. He was older, with slightly longer hair and looked exhausted.

_“Hey babe,” a voice said on the screen and a handsome man came into view, the man having a streak of white hair and he went and gave future!Tim a deep kiss. “Long night?”_

_“I don’t want to think about it,” Tim responded. “I hate everything right now and it’s to damn early to think.”_

“What?” Flash Forward snarled, looking furious. “This is wrong! Completely wrong!”

“Yes because me with my current long term boyfriend still being together is wrong.” Snapped Tim, though he was glancing at the screen with his own confusion.

Flash Forward growled but then the two on-screen spoke up.

_“She still asleep?” Tim asked his boyfriend._

_“Yeah.” The man grinned. “Wore her out last night. Pity you couldn’t join.”_

_“She’s pregnant of course she got worn out. Otherwise, she’d be in here smirking she wore you out.”_

_“And then wearing you out babe. Our girlfriend rocks.”_

“Ha!” Flash Forward looked so thrilled while Lila, who was telling the classmates who were confused she never said about Tim’s boyfriend she had been respecting his decisions, looking a bit boy and just smiled when they asked, getting them excited.

Marinette knew the girl thought Ladybug would be there soon. Well… maybe instead she’d wait juuuuuust a bit longer. So that she could see her try to come up with something else.

Maybe.

_“I would,” a feminine voice said and it was… strangely…_

Marinette stared as an older version of herself, pregnant and with her hair down, walked on screen, looking tired. _“… I can’t have coffee.” Screen Marinette whined_ as Alya shouted.

“Marinette?!?” Flash Forward, who had looked pissed, turned and saw them.

“You!!!!” She screamed, pointing at Marinette and well… good excuse as any to run for it.

-0-

Swinging back as Ladybug she tried to ignore the screen above Tim’s head as it showed her and the two men- the other apparently named Jason- having breakfast and discussing their day. Apparently, she became a fashion designer in the future and had her own boutique that was doing well in Gotham. Jason apparently was a teacher and was complaining about his students. 

It was… domestic and homey and she kinda wondered how it would have happened. Now they knew they would probably start gravitating to each other- but before how? 

“My lady!” Chat swung in himself and smiled at her. “Purrhaps we will get to see our future together?”

For the- Ladybug wanted to strangle him. She had told him a dozen times no. Sure her crush on Adrien had died out but she had decided she didn’t want to date her partner. That was her line- she would not date her partner. And yet he would NOT leave her alone about a date.

And now with this, he’d probably be trying to get hit to ‘prove’ they would end up together. Damn it. 

That was when Flash Forward shot her weapon at them of course. And Ladybug decided fuck it. She didn’t care. The suit would protect her identity so it would show her as Ladybug. Perhaps in Gotham. Who knew? It would shut Chat up.

Getting hit with the blast, she glanced up to see herself not pregnant- though maybe the screens didn’t show the same time period- and instead standing in a cave.

_“I told you to leave my boyfriends alone you brat.”_

_“You and your boyfriends a disgrace,” sneered Robin._ Okay, that… what? _“Worthless.”_

_“Wow. Okay, you’re still having inferiority issues over Red aren’t you?” Robin jerked back, scowling. “Finding that will really screwed you up. It’s not his fault Batman thinks he’d be a better person to take over-“_

“ _I’m the only blood son of Batman- I deserve-“_

_“It isn’t about what you deserve it’s about skills brat. Red is the best detective in the game. Batman is a detective. Learn those skills first.” Ladybug told Robin on the screen._

“What’s going on?” Chat sounded so confused but there was anger in his voice to. He didn’t like what he was seeing.

_“Wow babe,” on the screen Red Hood walked in along with Red Robin. “Tell him again.”_

_“You both are terrible. Come in- I want out of this suit and in comfy clothes.”_

“What’s going on!?” Chat demanded. “This can’t be real! Me and my lady are meant to be!”

“No, we aren’t… and I’m glad.” Ladybug told him before she swung off to beat Flash Foward. She glanced at Tim Drake who looked up and then winked at her.

She grinned.

Well, that explained a bit… and looked like she would be meeting other heroes soon.


End file.
